


糖水甜心

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh
Summary: 男孩与他的boss





	糖水甜心

“boss”  
小男孩那带着口语的英语轻轻响起，他只穿着一个宽大的球衣，修长的小腿露在外面。他腿肚子都在发抖，声音中透露出即兴奋又紧张，既好奇又害怕打情绪。  
弗格森喜欢他，这个挥斥巨款买下的小球星，他是那样羞涩腼腆，像一只从森林里跑出来的幼鹿，有无知的眼神打量着全新的世界。他又是那么耀眼，在球场上穿花飞蝶一样灵巧，飞快灵动的步伐可以气得每个后卫牙痒痒。  
弗格森毫不犹豫让他穿上了7号，坚决而不容质疑，他知道自己在赌气，他无法忘记另一个“甜心”。而男孩真的穿上那光鲜的红时，他却有点难受，像心中堵着一股火苗，随着那身红衣燃起，他想留住他，他想拥有他。  
他或许是那个皮格马利翁，终于在祈祷中让梦中所求的爱复生，他像那个等待金蛋的老农，或者是发掘到宝藏的猎人。  
克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，这或许是他最棒的杰作之一。现在，他站在自己面前。在深夜，在他的调教室。  
“cris”弗格森还是觉得自己要适当严格一些，“你今天浪费了两个机会，一次你傻乎乎的往前冲，忘记了旁边的队友。还有一次你疯狂做着多余的假动作，让对方后卫一脚铲过来”  
克里斯漂亮的眼睛露出悲伤，被直勾勾地戳中要害，对于一个飞扬跋扈的年轻人，很难受。  
实际上，在球场的克里斯像一个狡黠的小兽，灵巧飘逸的花活让弗格森也为之赞叹，但是这不够，要对抗一群堪比屠夫的英超后卫，他要好好“训练”这孩子的对抗性。  
“把桌子上的眼罩戴上，孩子。然后，跪下，脱光衣服”  
克里斯虔诚地做好每一个要求，他把眼罩带上后略带笨拙的跪在地上，弗格森特意在地上铺着厚厚一层毛毯，保护着小运动员们珍贵的膝关节。克里斯把球衣脱下松松垮垮挂在腰间，外翻的球衣还显示着那个白色的“7”。他努力挺直背部，略带消瘦的肩背像雪中的小松柏般单薄。  
弗格森满意的点点头，他抓起自己的皮鞭。选择抽向男孩的背部。  
火辣的触感让男孩下意识要逃跑，弗格森的声音从后头传来：“你又要选择逃避了吗？”克里斯立马摇头，没给他说话辩解，下一鞭挥来，他肌肉绷起，美好的线条宛如起伏的山峦。他没有在退缩。  
第三鞭，他的喘息加重。第四鞭，他忍不住哭了出来，可是又在努力把呜咽吞回去  
第五鞭，克里斯选择闭上眼睛，可止不住的眼泪还是从眼角溢出。  
第六鞭，克里斯觉得自己身体传来一股难以言表的酥麻感，一股脑从脊椎窜到大脑。他可耻的硬了  
第七鞭，弗格森终于停止了。他扶着哆嗦的小男孩到床上。他哭得眼角都泛红了，满脸通红。卷卷的软发湿漉漉的贴在脸上，他背后全是汗，鲜艳的红痕弥漫在后背，显得格外妖艳。  
弗格森拿着一块毛巾给他擦去汗水，一边说：“你做的很棒，孩子”看着男孩眼神从迷离到喜悦，弗格森觉得适当的激励也是应该的  
克里斯伸出小手抓住弗格森的毛巾，琥珀色的眼睛露出希望。接着他艰难地起身，轻轻在弗格森脸颊落下一吻。  
“boss，我永远都不会辜负你的预期”


End file.
